


Yu-Topia Hotel’s Secret: Yuuri Katsuki

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Beach Phenomenon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Setting, Dancing, Fire Dancing, Fluff, Frustrated wingmen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sea, Slow Burn, actor viktor, mermaid au, shy yuuri, time slots are all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: Welcome to the Yu-topia Hotel. On your left is our private swimming pool. On your right is our territory of this island's beach. And in front of you is a secret that no one else knows.Or Viktor is an actor in vacation and meets Yu-topia's secret. Everything goes down from there because VIKTOR IS FUCKIN WEAK





	Yu-Topia Hotel’s Secret: Yuuri Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted it yay xD my grades were apparently good *phew*
> 
> Yeah so this is based on my experience in BORACAY (lemme tell you that there are fuck tons of Koreans, Japanese and Western foreigners xDD _there were RUSSIANS TOOOO and I looked like a mushroom standing next to them lmaooooo_
> 
> Nyways the hotel room I stayed in felt sinful so I'll probably add that idea somewhere along next or next next story~

It was a fine day. It would always be a fine day really if it weren’t for scandals circulating around the world of entertainment. So apparently, having to hear from an actress that Viktor Nikiforov _tried_ to sexually harass her, things became complicated. On Viktor’s defense, he was pushing her away because she was forcing herself on him. He wasn’t the type to say ‘yes’ to people offering themselves to him. It was just too much, really. People think it’s a good thing to loose their virginity to just anyone. But NO, they just have to think that it was the best option so they can brag about it.

With a sigh, Viktor leaned back. He absently played with Makkachin’s fur while waiting to finally arrive at his destination. His eyes darted to the ocean waves.

So calming.

He shut his eyes and suddenly finds himself fighting against sleep.

Close, open, close, open... close

Open

...

...

...

“Excuse me sir, we’re here.”

Viktor jolted up, rudely waking up Makkachin in the process. He apologized to his baby then back to the driver, “Thank you.” He said (which was totally ignored because dear driver got out before Viktor could even thank the guy). He felt the car lighten. A few moments later he found that the driver was unloading his things. There was a tingly feeling reeling inside of Viktor as he urged Makka to stand up so he can get out of the car.

Upon opening the car door, Makkachin was still first to get out. He trampled on Viktor (completely unapologetic while doing so) and started running in circles.

Viktor could only groan in pain and send a playful glare over to his baby, “I’m hurt.”

“BORF!”

Viktor gave up his glare, “I love you too.” He got out and thanked his driver for unloading his things. He could  hear the  shells clanking together along with big waves hitting land in the background. He closed his eyes and took in the sensations sent by nature, “Today is going to be a nice day.”

_(Hahahaha yeah right)_

He can smell the heavenly salty sea that expanded towards the horizon. With a fresh feeling he started to go to the hotel.

So when he did arrive at his destination, he could feel his hair thinning by the moment, “E-Excuse me but I have a room booked in this hotel! My agency even paid for it..!” He let his expensive sunglasses sit on his head while he debated with the receptionist.

“Hmmm, I’m sorry but we never got a notice that you’ll be arriving. We are all booked and the next check-out of a customer is the day after tomorrow.” She sighed and held a sympathetic look, “How ‘bout this, I’ll redirect you to another hotel but it’s on the other side of the island. I’ll even help you book a room there!”

“That’d be nice but I don’t think this clears the fiasco. I’m perfectly aware that I have a room booked here.” Viktor sighed and gestured to his receipt details.

“Look. I’m really reaaaally sorry but we never got that one!” On cue a taller, bigger man appeared behind this brunette. He seemed to notice some parts of the receipt.

He was shut up by this girl before he could even say his thoughts.

“I’ll pay for your booking expense in that hotel, how about that?”

The guy behind him tried to say something but was forcefully shut up.

Viktor raised a brow at that but didn’t comment on it, “Sounds fair... but...” He gestured to the luggages.

“Ah! My husband can help you with that!” She chirped.

Said person tried to say something again but winced instead. Viktor’s assuming that he was being forced to shut up by his wife. With a sigh, Viktor gave up, “Okay, fine.”

“Great!” She held put her hand, “I’m Yuuko Nishigori and this is my husband, Takeshi!” She pointed to the man behind her (who still seemed to look skeptical about everything)

Viktor had accepted the hand and was mildly amused at how there was a reassuring grip around it.

Yuuko winked at Viktor, “Trust me, you’ll love the Yu-Topia Hotel!” She escorted the Russian man outside and instructed him to wait for the service to arrive.

 

…

_“You’re going to give him a heart attack! You could’ve just straight out told him.”_

_“Shhhh. Yuuri will definitely love this!”_

_“I can’t believe you pretended to not have Viktor’s voucher!"_

_…_

Viktor was then escorted to the Yu-Topia hotel. He already knew based on the name but he didn’t really expect everything to be so… _Asian._ It was exquisite! He had always wanted to experience the Japanese culture so this was a great mistake!

Only it wasn’t.

Because it’s not great to make a bad first impression.

You see, Viktor is the type of guy who likes— _LOVES_ to stay cool and composed.

_Not the other way around_.

The first time Viktor looked stupid was around the age of ten. He was young, naïve, and curious. He saw a lizard sticking at the door. Curiosity speaks, he tasted it. Yakov was more than pissed when he saw the young one eating something so disgusting.

Scratch that, he had always looked stupid when he was with family.

But that’s not the point. He _never_ looked stupid in front of the camera nor in public. He remained the ever Prince-like Viktor Nikiforov everywhere!

Except for today.

Where he embarrassed himself.

Because he got swept away by a beautiful man.

And the beautiful man was swept away by Makkachin.

“I am so sorry! My dog doesn’t usually tackle people!” So he said.

Beautiful man had the greatest laugh! And he also had a nice body! (Viktor had slapped himself mentally for even thinking of that) He pulled away his huge ass dog and apologized once more. He commanded his dog to sit and then helped beautiful man to stand up.

Apparently beautiful man had pretty, large, warm eyes.

Bonus, he looked absolutely adorable when he instantly flushed bright red. Viktor noted that perhaps this man is a fan.

“Are you alright?”

“I— _uuhh—_ F I N E!!!” He wheezed and staggered to the counter, “I l-like dogs, noharmdone!” He hopped to the other side of the counter to punch in numbers for Viktor’s stay. A thought crosses Viktor’s mind that maybe he’s trying to barricade himself.

Viktor chuckled at that and gestured for Makkachin to come, “Great! Let me introduce to you my great baby!”

“Makkachin…” The beautiful man muttered. He noticed the playful spark in Viktor’s eyes so immediately added, “I-I’ve seen you in TVs and magazines.” _Because I am totally not a fan no!_

The Russian actor just smiled and hummed in reply, “Well, you’re welcome to play with him anytime!” He’s loving beautiful man! This Japanese man was _so_ expressive. He saw those eyes widen in happiness for a split second before turning back to his duties.

“I’ll take up on that offer anytime, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Mmm, calling me by my last name sounds too stuffy. Call me Viktor instead.”

Beautiful man spluttered in reply and flushed red again, “E-eh..?”

“But in exchange, let me call you by your first name too!”

Beautiful man giggled again, “Of course you’ll be calling me by my first name! My family runs this so calling me Katsuki in this hotel is a great inconvenience.”

And it was Viktor’s turn to flush red, “Um—Well—Ok. Psssh, I knew that.”

“Sure you do.” Beautiful man handed the key to his room.

Room 411

“I’m Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you.”

Viktor took the key, brushing his fingers against Yuuri’s in the process. He smirked and threw in a wink, “Alright, Yuuri. I’m Viktor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you too.”

…

…

…

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_“Hello—”_

“I met this cute man just now, and I got it bad.”

_“Whoa. Slow down lover boy. Details first.”_

Viktor sighed and sprawled on his bed, “There’s this guy by the receptionist area, he’s fairly tall but not as tall as me. He has cute eyes— _and they were brown!_ LIKE WARM CHOCOLATES! He—He—HE HAS THIS CUTE GIGGLE AND HE’S JAPANESE! And Did I mention Makkachin loves him too?!”

_Sigh. “Viktor, how long have you met this guy? And what’s his name?”_

“For starters, he’s Yuuri Katsuki!” he ignored the amused tone his friend was giving him (well, it’s because he’s not one to remember names). “And I met him just now!”

He could’ve sworn his friend choked on something, “Chris..? You alright?”

_“I just nearly died. Nothing big.”_ Chris seemed to be with someone as Viktor heard minute voices in the background, “ _In any case, try not to do anything stupid. I’m hanging up.”_

Viktor sighed this time, “I won’t.” (LIES) “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll go now.”

_“Better enjoy your vacation. ‘Cause I am enjoying mine.”_

Viktor chuckled and imitated gagging noises like the one Yuri Plisetsky does. It was pretty gross to hear disgusting wet noises on the other side of the phone. He closed his phone and called for Makkachin.

“BORF!”

“I love you too.” He ruffled with her fur and scratched behind her ears, “Wanna go and meet our new friend?”

It translated as ‘Wanna walk’ for Makkachin so she enthusiastically barked and wagged her tail as she padded for the door.

…

…

Yuuri was a shy man.

Well… He’s actually a shy man with a dark secret.

He’s Viktor’s number one fan!

So when he got a mail from Yuuko’s Castle Hotel about Viktor moving to this hotel, all hell breaks loose.

“Ma-Mari-neechan! MARI-NEECHAN WHAT IS THIS?” He shouted as he shoved a printed form of Yuuko’s request.

“Hmmm?” Mari raised a brow and repositioned the paper shoved in her face, “We are going to have a new guest, what’s wrong with that?”

“That’s beside that point!! LOOK CLOSER!” He pointed specifically at the name, “I CANNOT!”

Mari snickered as she saw the name, “I never pegged you to speak in fandom, Yuuri.”

Yuuri jumped in circles while clutching the paper like his life depended on it, “Maaariiiii-neeechaaan, help me with this!!!!” He stopped bouncing and heard the bell chime. He flinched with a matching ‘eep!’ to boot.

Mari blew off smoke from her cigarette, “Go get ‘em tiger!” (Yuri pun :D)

“UGH!” Yuuri looked up in exasperation and glared at his sister, mouthing an ‘I hate you’ in the process to which Mari replied with a flying kiss, “Love you too, little bro.”

Yuuri could only groan in response as he went to tend to the new guest.

…

…

…

It was big. It was brown! It was fluffy more than Yuuri could ever imagine!

And it was heavy.

“ACK! Hahahaha! Puppy!”

Aaah. Everything went smoothly from there.

…

…

…

“Sooo…” Mari started, “How did it go.”

Yuuri sat on the bean bag and pressed his palms on his face, “Hnngh.” He groaned.

“So let me get this straight—”

“I’m not.”

“I know that so shut up and let me continue.” She sat across Yuuri and stared at him incredulously. She propped and elbow on her thighs and placed her chin on her open palm, “You met Viktor Nikiforov.”

Nod.

“And his dog apparently likes you.”

Another nod.

“And you told him that you’re a fan?”

A shake, “I told him that I saw him in TVs and magazines…”

_Silence._

“Yuuri.” The tone was conceding. Like he was bound to spill his thoughts any moment with the tone, “Come on, we both know that’s more than a lie.”

Yuuri sighed. “You’re right.” He said, “It’s half the truth.”

“Ugggghhh. I never knew my little brother could be so stupid! Yuuri! You have like a heck ton of Viktor’s poster everywhere! How is knowing him in TVs and magazines half the truth???” If she could, she would have thrown her bean bag towards Yuuri but it’s not practical so no. So she threw a tissue ball instead, “You have one chance Yuuri. One chance and if Viktor finishes his vacation and you didn’t make any progress, you just threw away a lifetime supply of luck.” His sister could be the next best wing (wo)man after Phichit.

With that, she went back to the lobby to help their parents.

Yuuri pressed his forehead on the table.

Mari is right. He needs to make progress if he wants to have connections with Viktor.

_“—WAIT! Omygoodness not again—MAKKA!”_

“ _Sir! Please put him on a leash next time!”_

Yuuri raised his head and got tackled— _again—_ by this giant poodle, “PUPPY!!” He laughed as he graciously accepted the huge poodle in his arms. He was more than happy to receive wet kisses from Makka (and from Viktor someday) since he rarely got the chance to meet other dogs.

“Yuuri!! I’m so sorry! ARE—“ Viktor tried to tug Makkachin away, “YOU” Makkachin was fighting back so he used extra strength, “ALL” Still no luck, Viktor lifted the heavy pounder Makka off of Yuuri, “RIGHT?!”

_‘That’s the MOST extra thing I have witnessed in my life’_  was what Yuuri wanted to say but he kept his thought to himself and replied with a light giggle, “Yeah but I kinda liked the treatment you know...”

“Oh.” With that Viktor unleashed the fluffy beast and let it tackle Yuuri with sloppy doggy kisses (“Which I am totally not jealous about. N O P E.”)

Yuuri played and ruffled Makkachin’s fur for a little longer then decided it was best to get Viktor out of the ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ lounge, “Wait for me by the lobby, I’ll show you around after I get cleaned up.” He cooed at Makkachin for the last time then ushered them out.

 

Mari had finished giving the new customers their keys when Viktor and his gigantic dog were escorted out. She eyed them for a short while before deciding to test this dude if he was good for his little brother. It was weird because Yuuri doesn’t open up THAT fast to people... but then again he’s talking to his long childhood crush ( and _fiiiiine his dog too)._ But there should be a limit to how fast little bro’s barriers were being broken. She cleared her throat, earning Viktor and Makkachin’s attention.

“I hope you mean no harm with Yuuri.” She started. Mari is an updated person. Yuuri, on the other hand, is only updated when it comes to Viktor Nikiforov. Of course, she knew the reason behind Viktor’s vacation. She arranged the newly submitted papers and had them encoded, “You’re well known for your scandalous personality and I hope you only have good intentions for my little brother.” She rolled her eyes to a Viktor who was too dumbfound with what he heard.

Viktor looked down with a sigh and scratched the back of his head, “Was I too obvious?”

Mari hummed, “Hmm, nope but you just gave yourself away, Nikiforov.”

Hearing Mari speak his last name was somewhat akin to the slicing tone of his mother when he was getting reprimanded for doing something stupid. Viktor spluttered in response and looked at the ground in shame, “I mean no harm and for now, I just want to know Yuuri better.”

There was no lie but the ulterior motive of having him in bed was still there. Indecent yes, but somehow he can see that having Yuuri would make him happy and not empty. Unlike when he bedded celebrities, he could only put his man out and feel the heat and nothing else follows.

Getting to know Yuuri was his first honest intention.

Mari raised a brow at that but didn’t question it further. She continued to tap away, “Not to be nosy but what happened to your latest fling?”

Happy because she dropped the subject. Sad because he didn’t like the new subject.

Eh. No harm.

“She claimed to be pregnant and I’m the father.”

Mari’s eyes widened and commented a low whistle, “That’s too complicated.”

“But I’m not the father.”

Mari stopped typing and redirected her surprised expression over to Viktor.

“I never even touched her.” He added , “If anything... _I_ was the one who was sexually harassed. She kept forcing herself on me even though I said no. She said to the media that I harassed her and she said I was the father of her unborn child—which is yet to be heard by the media. Most people would say ‘ _Hey! You’re a man! You should be happy getting laid!’_ But it’s more complicated than that. I don’t like it unless I’m the one to initiate. I’m sorry that I’m blabbering too much but I have this need to explain myself everytime someone brings up this topic.”

Mari deeply exhaled, “I knew behind the scenes were complicated but I didn’t think it was like this. I’m sorry for bringing that up. That must’ve made you uncomfortable.” She went back to encoding the paperworks, “I’m just so overprotective when it comes to Yuuri. I couldn’t help myself. And damn I didn’t even think we’re going to have this gross heart to heart talk.”

Viktor chuckled at that and absently played with Makkachin’s fur, “I take it that it’s because you’re family.”

Mari shrugged, “There’s that but Yuuri’s also special.” She commented.

Viktor wanted to ask more but they were interrupted by new check-in guests.

 

 

“I’m so sorry you had to wait!!” Yuuri bowed. His glasses lamely dropped from his face and managed to catch it before it even fell to the ground. He somehow felt something wrong with the air, “Did ... did you guys talked about something..?”

Mari shrugged in response as though purposely ignoring Yuuri.

Yuuri groaned and turned to Viktor.

Suddenly his reserved demeanor was back on full throttle.

“Sh-should we go?” He stammered, eyes casted down to the poodle instead of the owner. It took him half a lifetime supply of courage to make himself look up and gaze back at Viktor’s eyes.

And he made a new record of turning red in a matter of milliseconds.

…

...

…

Viktor was struggling.

He didn’t really look past Yuuri’s face so he never really noticed that the Japanese had changed into a more casual, _loose_ clothing.

Yuuri was wearing a Hawaian themed baby blue shirt matched with black swimming trunks.

Viktor mentally tried to figure out what were Yuuri’s three sizes (but he figured Yuuri’s sinful hips were around 26 or something like that).

Being on the other side of the island had its own perks. First of all, there were less people. Second, Viktor has his own magnificent time trying to figure out how to talk to Yuuri without somehow getting him shit scared of him (“I’m not even a scarecrow.”). And third, the sun set was magnificently enhancing every feature Yuuri’s being could offer.

He can feel cupid stabbing him mercilessly at the back.

The only thing that he probably didn’t do was to listen to Yuuri’s tour.

 

...

 

Viktor’s phone vibrated.

From: Gia-CUM@me

_I believe I am in need of details dear ;)_

What the hell can he say about this day?

“Hey I got moved to the other side of the island! I met this cute boy but he didn’t really talk that much to me except when he gave a tour of the island WHICH I NEVER LISTENED TO because he was very distracting and I have an attention span of an earthworm. He likes Makkachin and he tends to talk to her instead of her owner. I AM SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED BECAUSE HIS HIPS KEPT SWAYING SO SINFULLY DURING THE TOUR. WHAT DO I DO WITH MY LIFE.”

Viktor read out loud his supposed to be response to Chris and realized that he’s so weak for this cute Yuuri. He groaned out loud and sent it anyways.

 

...

 

“So. How was the tour?” Mari asked, lighting a well deserved cigarette after the day’s work. Both of them were by the veranda. Mari was leaning on the rails while Yuuri sat by the bars.

“Mmn. Good.”

Dear sister raised a brow, “Good how.”

Yuuri covered his face and shouted in frustration, “I COULDN’T LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE!”

Yuuri could’ve sworn Mari cussed about that detail in particular, “Are you serious?!”

“Makkachin was a great conversation partner.”

“When did my little bro become so stupid??”

“Ever since his brain short-circuited at the presence of Viktor!”

Mari inhaled a great deal of tobacco and exhaled it along with her stress, “And there goes his precious brain.”

 

...

 

The next day, Yuuri wasn’t there. Not much of a surprise because their staffs by the reception area kept changing. Viktor was curious though so he asked, “Excuse me but where is your usual receptionist here?”

“If you mean YUURI KATSUKI then he must be by the seashore!” He was enthusiastic, bouncy and loud. _Extremely loud_. His nameplate says ‘Minami Kenjiro’ and yet another Japanese huh?

Viktor thanked the little guy anyways and asked them to look after Makkachin while he was gone. He’s grateful because the woman behind Minami, gladly accepted the request to look after his massive poodle.

The moment his sandals hit the sand was the moment he also took them off so he can walk barefooted on the sand. He can see that even though it was so early in the morning, there were people already up for a morning walk/run/dip. He walked to the seashore and found three small boats filled with gas tanks.

_Scuba diving!!_

He walked up to it and saw a familiar figure inspecting the tanks, “Доброе утро! That means Good Morning! In Russian. What are you up to?”

Yuuri jumped in response, not expecting someone would greet him let alone say it in a different language. He fixed himself and readjusted his glasses, “おはよ! That means Good Morning! In Japanese. I... um...” He mentally cursed that his dog wasn’t here, “I was checking if the oxygen levels are alright.”

“Hmmm, mind if I signed up for this too?”

“Sure.”

...

...

...

_“Viktor—”_

“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!”

_“Viktor, my dear friend, I will never understand you if you keep screaming like a dying pterodactyl.”_

Viktor made a wise move and shut up. He cleared his throat and sighed in dismay, “You’re right. But I _AM_ dying you know.”

Chris made an amused look at their Skype conversation, “ _THE Viktor Nikiforov, all-time eligible bachelor, is D Y I N G ?!”_ He chuckled at the thought but the look on Viktor like he really _was_ dying threw Chris off, _“Oh God, you’re serious aren’t you?”_

Viktor groaned into his palms and leaned on his head board. “I don’t know but I can’t seem to get a good hold of him— _like—_ He keep’s barricading himself from me! He doesn’t look at me in the eye but I can tell that he doesn’t mean to do it. UGH.” He ran his hand across his hair and scratched the back of his head, “I just want to know him better.”

Chris shifted in his seat and leaned closer as though he was about to tell the greatest secret of mankind, _“You. Are. SMITTEN.”_ He tells Viktor dead straight in the eye.

Viktor could only groan again in agony, “I’ve got it bad, Chris. Might as well tell the media that I’m gay. GAY FOR THIS LOVELY JAPANESE MAN.”

_“Woah. Woah. WOAH! Slow down there lover boy! You’ll get yourself swamped with questions before you could actually confirm it.”_ Chris flailed his hands in attempt to make Viktor question his life choices, _“That could be temporary!”_

“You are such a great friend Chris.”

_“Non, non, non, I’m an awesome best friend.”_

Chris made this look which Viktor could clearly tell.

_‘Give me details’_

Or so it says.

Viktor sighed. He absolutely needed someone’s opinion on this, “So this morning, the usual receptionist was out.”

Chris raised a brow, _“And?”_

Viktor hummed at first before turning slightly pink, “I asked where Yuuri was…”

_“Come on. I don’t have all day! SPILL EVERYTHING!”_ Chris bounced in his seat, squealing as he saw the one and only Viktor Nikiforov tell his very first encounter with love.

“I… uhh…” Viktor avoided eye contact as he continued, “Yeah… I asked where he was and they said he was by the seashore.” It took him a little moment to find it in himself to look at Chris while talking.

It seems that Chris was all ears with Viktor on this one.

“Apparently he was in the middle of checking the oxygen levels in their gas tanks— _gosh he looked adorable that time—_ ” Viktor coughed into his fist, trying to clear that last comment he just made. He grew redder when he saw Chris make this knowing look—LIKE A MOTHER WHO WAS DELIGHTED TO HEAR ABOUT HER SON’S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.

Viktor cleared his throat and continued, “Then I greeted him a good morning in Russian… and then I asked what he was doing—which he replied with an ‘Ohio’ (misspelling intended) saying that it also meant good morning in Japanese! I got confused because isn’t Ohio a place somewhere? Then he just said that he was checking the gas tanks for scuba diving. And then I asked if I could sign up for it and he said sure.” Viktor finished with a loud, tired exhale.

Chris’ jaw slackened, “ _That’s all?”_

Viktor pointed a finger up, “And I did sign up for it!”

“ _No. Viktor that’s not what I meant.”_

“???”

_“Feigning innocence won’t get you anywhere, Nikiforov.”_

Viktor held his hands in defeat, “Alright, you got me. I didn’t know how to continue the conversation because he cut it short. And I also don’t know what topic could spark his interests.” He looked like a child caught with his hand stuck inside a cookie jar, “But he likes Makkachin so I think I know what to talk about next.”

Chris sighed and showed that he was stressed with Viktor’s dilemma by shaking his head forlornly with his hand up to massage his temple, “ _What happened to the smooth talker Viktor? I don’t remember seeing a hopeless romantic Viktor ever since after the taping of Stammi Vicino.”_

Then it was Viktor’s turn to sigh, “I don’t even know where to start. It was like love at first sight—you get me??”

Chris looked mature for a millisecond then smiled ever so knowingly towards Viktor Nikiforov, “ _Oh, I definitely know that.”_

Both Chris and Viktor jumped in surprise when they heard knocks on their respective rooms, “Guess I’ll see you later.”

Chris sent a kiss and a wink, “ _Better tell me that you have at least some progress after this day, okay?”_

“Sure thing.”

On cue, Chris’s boyfriend appeared in the background and gave him a kiss then a wave over to Viktor who also reciprocated the gesture in response, “I’ll tell you after!”

_“Bye~”_

 

…

 

“Yuuri. Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not and I’m ashamed.”

Yuuri could somehow feel that if there were media in this beach hotel, it would probably look like: **_YUURI KATSUKI INTENTIONALLY IGNORES SUPER CELEBRITY VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!_**

Might as well have additional exclamation points to show that Yuuri was so bad with the way he was treating his long childhood crush/ idol.

Not that he even likes doing it. NEVER! It’s just that his demons in his head kept making him do bad life decisions especially when it comes to the man named Viktor Nikiforov. He had also felt bad that he uses Makkachin as a mean of communication with Viktor.

Yuuri groaned into his poodle-themed pillow and tossed and turned, “I’m so bad at communications! So I deliberately ignored him after telling that he CAN sign up for scuba diving.” He kept kicking his feet on his bed while shouting things that were mostly likely to be pointed at him.

“Keep it cool, Yuuri.” Mari started, pulling away the pillow from Yuuri and throwing it somewhere out of his arm’s reach, “He’s still here. You have a lot of chance!”

“You mean _one chance_ like the one I had thrown away all thanks to my ability to turn into a sea slug.” The young Japanese man opted to hide under his bed sheets.

“First of all Yuuri, male sea slugs have sword fights so if one loses the other one wins. And if that happens, the loser becomes the winner’s mate.”

_“I can’t believe you used the word sword fight!”_ Yuuri commented, still under the bed sheets.

Mari smirked, “Second, you still have a pretty good fight with Viktor’s attention. I mean since he _DID_ sign up for _YOUR_ scuba diving exploration!”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.”

“Oh COME ON!” She jumped and pressed her whole weight on Yuuri’s hidden body, “Take the chance Yuuri!!”

“ _I AAAAM! NOW GET OFF!!!!”_

“If worse comes to worst, I am personally dragging Phichit here to give you the push.”

Yuuri jolted up, successfully removing Mari off of him in the process, “Anything but Phichit! I’ll do it! Just don’t bring Phichit into this mess!”

“Whatever you say, champ.”

 

…

 

By the time the clock strikes 10 am, everyone who had finished Scuba Diving lessons and Briefing were by the shore.

And yes, they do notice Viktor Nikiforov. _(Pssh who wouldn’t, right?)_ He stood graceful in his tight diving suit (but he was more on anticipating at Yuuri and his magnificently skin tight suit too!). Privacy speaks, as the social media already circulated that they keep quiet about Viktor and his location, no one uploaded pictures of Viktor nor do they tweet/post about his presence. (Unless he gave his permission to do so)

But they did take selfies with him. No harm done.

Much to Viktor’s dismay, Mari Katsuki was the one to appear along with scuba diving experts and staffs. He saw Mari’s knowing smirk and instantly knew that his presence was the reason for Yuuri’s absence.

He got into the boat marked as batch 1 and went straight to their diving spot. He had ignored most of the instructor’s PSAs and watched the waves get splashed away by the motor instead.

Mari sat next to Viktor after noticing that he was in a daze, “Better listen to the instructor or you’ll die in the ocean.”

Viktor fucking Nikiforov dramatically sighed followed by the flick of his bangs away only to fall back on his face, “It’s not fun if I don’t get to see Yuuri.”

Mari laughed, “You are such an extra man. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“My Hollywood family most of the time. But… seriously?” He incredulously asked.

“Absolutely.” She replied, “Also. You’ll get to see Yuuri.”

Like a puppy who was readily shown with treats, Viktor perked, “Really?”

Mari threw this questioning gaze, “You got transferred to Yu-Topia and you don’t know anything about it?”

“Yes..?” Was Viktor’s naturally unsure dumb answer.

Mari stood up upon seeing that they’ve arrived at their destination, “Get ready to be surprised then, Mr. Nikiforov.”

The boat had stopped and everyone was suddenly anticipating for something.

_Viktor, who has no clue about anything, decided to go with the flow and stare at the water and wait for something to pop out._

Which _did_ happen!

Something or _someone_ squirted water on Viktor’s face.

Surprised Viktor got to taste the salty water—which is probably the most unhygienic thing in the world to happen to him because— _World’s largest pee stock! (_ Haha).

He’s supposed to be angry— _He **should** be angry—_but curiosity spoke to him louder than any emotion. Challenged, he looked back to the water—ONLY TO BE SQUIRTED WITH UNHOLY WATER. He grunted but still chose to look at the water.

There he managed to catch the playful glimpse of Yuuri Katsuki before turning back to the water, “Yu—Yuuri?!” He spluttered as he leaned against to boat to see if he wasn’t hallucinating.

_“Welcome to the Yu-Topia Hotel!”_ Mari started. _“On your left is our private swimming pool. On your right is our territory of this island’s beach. And in front of you is a secret that no one else knows.”_ She held up a finger top her lips as though they keep quiet about this little secret.

(Saying that there was a pool while in the middle of the ocean was somehow dumb but it was like a script said over and over so much that it became a natural thing.)

On cue, something majestic flipped from the water then back to the blue.

Cue the amazed gasps.

Mari smiled at the fascination in their guests’ eyes, _“Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Yuuri Katsuki, your tour guide under the sea.”_

 

…

…

“Goddamn hell, those sinful hips were born for a reason.”

 

…

 

Have you ever watched ‘The Little Mermaid’? The one where Ariel— _you know_ … the mermaid comes who across a ~~butt~~ _BOAT—_ well, _ship—_ and BOOM curiosity blossoms. She gets to go to the surface and meets the man of her life (too bad she loses her voice during the first part but meh). Before that, she had betrayed her father’s wishes and went to a sea witch named Ursula. There she met her impending doom and yeah got herself in a tough situation and _STILL_ managed to stay in one piece.

In the darker stories of Little Mermaid, dear Ariel couldn’t actually walk because her feet would feel like hell and somewhere along those lines, she turns into foam. Such a sad story.

Yuuri Katsuki is one of the Royals from under the sea. He’s the prince in an underwater haven named Hasetsu. He can turn into a human but with the consequence of having to help around the family’s terrestrial business more commonly known as their Yu-Topia Hotel.

No, he won’t turn into foam, but yes, he might stay human forever if he doesn’t get his feet into the water after a week or two.

Yuuri had promised his mom and dad that he won’t do anything reckless (as if his personality would approve of it) and that he would do his best to keep their business up and going.

Only the island and the beach hotels know that the Yu-Topia Hotel was run by royal mermaids and that they were the very reason why the island was famous for anyways.

Mari watched the people applaud at the surprise. She smirked every so mischievously at Viktor who was still not believing the sight. She stepped down and let the instructors do their thing then headed back to the Russian man.

“And now you know why I’m overprotective of Yuuri.” She gestured to Yuuri who was in the middle of waving for the camera and doing flips for the children.

“He… He’s so _beautiful._ ” And then he couldn’t take his eyes of off this young man.

Yuuri had baby blue streaks over his bangs and his ears were morphed into fins. He could see gills running down his neck and scales covering his arms. His fingers were webbed and nails polished to match the ocean deep.

The only time Viktor noticed the magnificent length of Yuuri’s fish tail was when he did a leap together with the dolphins.

It was **_magnificent!_**

His tail was black with different hues of purple and blue. His hips were embellished with strings of seashells and pearls all varying but complimenting his main color. There were bright gems garnished multiple streaks of gray along his right side that snakes down to his tail. 

His tail, however, was somewhat different. On the front was black while on the back was fiery red.

Viktor resisted the urge to release a whistle.

Scratch magnificent.

Yuuri is _EXHILARATING_

“Yoohoo, earth to Viktor, can you hear me?”

“Uhhh.” Was his dumb answer.

Mari laughed it off and jumped into the water. She re-emerged as a mermaid. She held the same design as her brother but without the fancy accessories and she was color yellow.

And on cue, everyone had also dived into the fun.

…

…

…

_“Viktor… are you serious?”_

“I am. I ABSOLUTELY AM.”

Chris sighed and was conflicted if he should congratulate Viktor or not. He readjusted his camera and raised a questioning gaze over to his lovesick friend, “ _You are my best friend and I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Are you on drugs?”_

“You know I don’t do that.” Viktor had jokingly replied only to revert back to the sap he actually was. He groaned and Makkachin mistook it as a playful tone so she tackled Viktor and gave him wet kisses.

Viktor gently pried his big baby off and continued with their conversation, “He’s a merman! Yuuri is a merman! LOOK I EVEN HAVE PROOF!” He quickly rummaged through his phone to find a video of Yuuri sending flying kisses towards the children. He had absently cooed on the video but decided not to make a fuss off of it if he doesn’t want Chris teasing him about it.

Chris’ eyes were wide, _“Wow.”_

“I KNOW!” Viktor blurted, surprised that he even shouted it. He awkwardly cleared his throat and set his phone aside, “I can’t—He’s so sooooo perfect. I’m dead.”

…

…

…

**_A few hours earlier_ **

Yuuri freely swam around the vast sea, mindful to keep an eye of their participants. As royalty, he was blessed with the ability to speak with his mind— _telepathy—_ so he can communicate with people while underwater, _“Once again, I’m Yuuri Katsuki, your tour guide under the sea. As a precaution, do not go beyond the line stretched from the surface!”_ To make sure that everyone knows what he’s talking about, he pointed at the buoys linked with ropes floating around.

And then he had started to swim around. He saw how so many people feel the wonders of the deep starting from the little fishes down to the colorful anemones. There was small boost of confidence blooming in his chest as he felt some familiar pair of eyes follow him around.

He stopped infront of Viktor, _“Are you enjoying it?”_

Unable to reply thanks to his snorkels, Viktor could only nod in response.

Yuuri took his hand and started to personally show him around. He’s confident that Mari will take care of the participants while he was gone in his own realm.

Thanks to Yuuri, Viktor managed to get several close-up shots of different marine life. He got pictures of a turtle, some random school of fish, small sea slugs (Viktor noticed how Yuuri couldn’t look at those things properly), even elegant looking starfishes!

With Yuuri, life just comes around so naturally.

And even more with love.

The sudden realization made Viktor’s heart skip a beat.

He stopped, successfully making Yuuri stop as well. He pointed to his waterproof phone then to him then to himself.

_Can we have a selfie?_

Yuuri’s eyes beamed (and Viktor had probably melted for the nth time of the day)

_“Time to go up!”_ Mari’s voice boomed in their heads.

It was a fleeting moment but they got the picture anyways. Viktor was probably thinking too fast as his mind shouted, “ _I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE IF YOU MARRY ME… please.”_

Everyone had already boarded the _~~butt~~ _ boat except for the two.

Viktor looked at Yuuri and Yuuri looked at Viktor.

It was though they were expecting something from one another. Yuuri looked around first to confirm that no one else was there (and that includes his sister) and pressed the tip of their noses together. Yuuri rubbed them together then pulled away followed by a light blush and a giggle.

And then it was Viktor’s turn to turn into a bright tomato.

“What happened to you?” Mari had inquired.

“I should’ve listened. My oxygen tank died on me.” Was his little white lie.

…

…

…

“ _AND THAT’S IT?!”_ Chris shouted. If anyone was supposed to be frustrated, it should be Viktor but it seemed like it was the other way around. He stood from his position and started walking in circles. On cue, his boyfriend appeared in the background and asked what had happened.

_“I am so frustrated for Mr. Sap right here! HE SAID THEY KISSED”_

_“Shouldn’t that be a good thing?”_ Boyfriend inquired.

_“IT WAS JUST AN ESKIMO KISS!!!!”_

_“_ I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!” Viktor shouted through his speaker. He also spoke his own frustration as he ran a hand across his hair. All while grumbling, “And don’t ruin my happy thoughts.”

_“Look, Viktor… I’m glad that you found that one thing missing in your life, but make sure that it stays healthy, you get me?”_  Chris gave his ever loving smile towards Viktor and called it a night, “ _Enjoy your vacation, dear.”_

“I already am.” He replied

_“And don’t forget protection~”_ Chris’ boyfriend commented as the Skype connection ended.

Viktor could only groan like the abandoned man he is.

…

…

…

A few days later, Yuuri was unsure of what to feel.

“YUURI!! LONG TIME NO SEE!” Phichit had greeted.

Mari was long gone before Yuuri could even try to glare at her. He got pulled in for a selfie and in an instant the picture was up in Phichit’s social media.

Yuuri awkwardly laughed as he tried to avoid his best friend’s questioning gaze, “Uhhh.”

“You do know that I already know since day one.”

Yuuri spluttered, “YOU WHAT?!”

“Don’t underestimate me!” He blew his nails and looked at Yuuri with a smug look on his face. It didn’t last long as Phichit could feel his eyes getting all glassy, “YUURIII!!!!” He jumped and latched himself on to the Japanese man, “I missed you so soooo much!”

Yuuri returned the hug, “I missed you too, Phichit. It’s kinda hard to keep contact when we’re both busy…”

The Thai man had detached himself from Yuuri, “I knooooow!!!! But we are going to catch up on everything!!! AND THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO SPILL EVERYTHING!”

Yuuri could’ve sworn he saw Phichit’s eyes gleam in mischief.

 

…

 

 

“WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN TONIGHT!” Phichit shouted as the two of them walk along with the crowd.

The night was bustling with life. The beach side was covered with restaurant fronts and some even had bean bags and small tables for couples. Songs of different genres boomed around each bars and singers remix covers as long as it sounded fit.

There were people showcasing their souvenirs for foreigners to buy. Some showed their works of art in hopes of someone buying. And there were locals speaking in foreign language as well!

Wonderful!

They found a nice restaurant and decided to take a table outside the premises so they could enjoy the sounds of the ocean waves mixed in with the soft tune of ballad songs.

Phichit let Yuuri sit down instead given that he knows that calm is the best way to soothe his nerves right now. He promised to come back after placing their orders and disappeared into the crowd.

Yuuri idly played with his boring phone and kept playing the sand with his feet. That was the only time he realized that he didn’t have Viktor’s number _(not that he was expecting that he had a chance—noooo… pssshhhh)_ He sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket.

“Fancy meeting you here. Are you alone?” Said a familiar someone.

Yuuri jumped in his seat and readjusted his glasses.

Oh.

“I’m with my friend. He’s also a fan of yours.” He said with a fond smile.

“Mind if I join you?” He said followed by his ever faithful wink.

Yuuri giggled, “Silly man, of course you can!”

Viktor fucking Nikiforov goddamn bounced in delight—

_Then Yuuri was tackled once again by an overly familiar poodle_

“MAKKA!”

“PUPPY!”

“Yuuri the dancing chefs are about to start, wanna— _Oh.”_ Phichit froze in his place.

Imagine: Your bestfriend being squished by a large dog and his long childhood crush Viktor was doing a bad job of prying off his dog.

Yuuri’s eyes shot up to Phichit’s and felt his own face heating up, “Uh. I can explain.”

Phichit looked like a gaping fish or like a Magikarp in this situation. His eyes kept darting from Yuuri then to Viktor. His hands were flailing everywhere as though he was trying to catch his words, “He—You— _NIKIFOROV—OHMY—_ holy shit.”

Yes. Holy shit indeed.

Phichit was the type of guy who knows what’s happening but somehow seeing it with your own eyes tells a different feeling. Before he knew it, he was already jumping out of excitement, “ _Omygoshomygoshomygoshomygosh—_ OMYGOSH!” He whipped out his phone and:

“Selfie please?”

…

…

Phichit gained a little over a thousand followers that day ( _with permission from Viktor to post it of course)_.

They chatted the night… mostly about on what goes around this place. Viktor was more than happy to share insights about the entertainment business and even gave teasers about his next movie to perform in. Yuuri was more than happy to hear that Viktor was back in action after this …

_Vacation._

Oh right. Viktor was still waiting for the media to die down. He’s bound to get out of this vacation island once everything has cooled down.

His dejecting thoughts were immediately flushed away by the sound of a bass drop.

“OH RIGHT! THEY’RE STARTING!” Phichit exclaimed, dragging Yuuri and Viktor out of their seat with (of course) Makkachin tailing not too far behind.

They managed to get infront of the dancing chefs. Viktor was squealing in delight as the music starts to pump. He clutched of Yuuri’s shoulders, “I never knew something like this happens here during the night!”

“You mean, you never go out during the night?!” Yuuri incredulously replied.

“I don’t know many people and I feel like I’ll be taking too much of your time if I ask you out every single night while I stay.”

Yuuri turned red and he was grateful that Viktor’s eyes were focused on the festivities in front. On his right was Phichit readily recording everything with his trusty phone. He tensed when one of the staffs noticed him and pointed at him.

Head chef went up front and grabbed Yuuri by the hand, “Trust me, it will be fun!” He said, dragging him in with the dancing chefs.

Many people recognize him and applauded. Some were inappropriate howls and whistles—some of which Viktor took offence but chose to stay calm because Yuuri is not his (yet). He noticed how Phichit also gave out wolf whistles over to Yuuri.

It felt really weird because… is that how you applaud for a merman???

The music was upbeat and the steps were easy to copy. Yuuri was given a chef hat and was given the privilege to take the center while mimicking the chef’s dance moves. It was an easy side step with a smooth snap of the hips.

And damn it was all in the hips.

Everyone was doing a great job but it wasn’t as sinful as Yuuri’s hips.

“Yuuri!! YUURIII!! DO THAT THING!” Phichit howled while holding the camera.

Curious Viktor never turned his gaze away from this Japanese man.

Yuuri _deviously smirked_ not at the camera but at Viktor. He ran a hand over his hair, effectively brushing off the hair from his forehead and the hat off of his head. He licked his tongue and winked at Viktor, turning around snapping his hips in the process.

You know the extras in the end of a movie? Like the one in Toys Story… He was like a dumbstruck Buzz Lightyear with his wings flinging up and lights flicking out especially in the presence of Jessie.

Except Viktor’s wings was a donger.

And his light was Yuuri Katsuki.

“I’m a dead man.”

 

…

…

…

_“Viktor… I know I’m always available but don’t Skype or FaceTime me at your own convenience!!!”_ Chris grumbled.

“I’m sorry but I need you to hear me out!” Viktor muttered—begging if anything. He held his phone right in front of him as he walked back to his hotel room.

Phichit had long escorted Yuuri back to his room because he was too embarrassed that he actually pulled that stunt even though it wasn’t his event. And that was something Viktor was curious about as well.

_“Mmm… fine. But only this time, Nikiforov. Next time warn me.”_

“Will do!”

_“Sooo?”_

“He danced today! Not the exotic one—although he _did_ something exotic but that’s not the point! He looked so adorable and his movements were creating music!” Viktor exclaimed (and he wasn’t even aware that he was yet to go inside his room, “He-He was so beautiful! You’d think he’d shy away from dancing but NOOOO he took it and danced without a care! Oooh~ you should have seen him move! I bet you two would get along so well if it’s about dancing! He has great posture! And I absolutely think Madam Lilia would love him!!!! AHHHHHH” He shrieked like a teenager while clutching his phone to his heart, bouncing in place.

_“But the question is… When will you ask him out?”_ There it is again. The pointed look only Christophe Giacometti could pull.

“Eeer… maybe some time soon?” Was Viktor’s ever famous dumb answer. He fished for his keys and let Makkachin get inside the room before him. He sat on his bed and fucking shouted at his pillow, “ **I AM A WEAK MAN!** ”

“BORF!” Makkachin added as though supporting Viktor’s statement.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” He shouted over to his dog.

_"Viktor… Viktor my dear friend, ASK HIM OUT!”_

…

…

…

“He’s stupid. So very stupid.”

“Yeah. I tell that to Yuuri on a daily basis.”

The three of them were lounging at their private room. Yuuri was being shamed by Phichit and Mari. He has no idea as to why he even deserves the shame but he lets them do it anyways. Phichit and Mari were seated next to each other while skeptically judging Yuuri from there.

“Sometimes I forget that you’re my best friend.” Yuuri blurted, hiding his face in sheer embarrassment over the recent event.

“NONSENSE! I’m your bestest friend you could ever have!” Phichit replied, not even taking offense of Yuuri’s off-handed comment. He knows it’s because Mari and him were tag-teaming Yuuri in matchmaking him with Viktor, “Also. Did I tell you that you’re so stupid?”

“That’s the tenth time you said that to me ever since we got back from the beach.”

“Let me tell you this Mari. If you were there and saw Yuuri pull this sexy stunt, I think you’d understand why I’m telling him he’s stupid.” Phichit started, ignoring the dinosaur shout from Yuuri, “Viktor Nikiforov never left his eyes from Yuuri while he was dancing—and  did I tell you that his dog is also head over heels for Yuuri?”

Mari scoffed, “I’ll let you know that Viktor’s big ass poodle likes to pounce on Yuuri ever so often,”

The Thai pointed at Yuuri matching it with a pointed look, “Having baby doggie love you automatically means that dear idol loves you too.”

Yuuri exploded into beet red, “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” He quickly brushed off the thought and added, “He’s just fascinated that he met a family of actual mermaids.”

Phichit sent an exasperated look over to Mari.

“I told you so.”

“You could try to ask him out you know.” He said, grabbing Yuuri’s phone in the process. He’s surprised that Yuuri doesn’t do pass codes and headed over to his contacts only to find out— “You two have known each other for a few weeks now and you don’t have his number???”

Yuuri defensively raised his hands, “As if I even have the courage to have his number! ALSO! It's a week and a few days!”

“Why is it that I'm the one getting frustrated?!”

Mari groaned, “Not the only one. You are not the only one.”

“What’s his room number?” Phichit started.

“Phichit no—”

“He’s in 411”

_“Seriously Mari-neechan?!”_

…

…

…

_Knock! Knock!_

“Room service!”

Viktor didn’t bother looking in the eye hole and opened the door.

Oh.

“Nice to see you so late in the evening.” He started.

Phichit winked and helped himself inside Viktor’s room. It was cleaner than he expected.

“Nice to see you still awake in the evening.” He replied. He saw Makkachin curled up in the other bed while the other one—the one where he was sitting on—was vacant. He opened his palm and gave Viktor this ever knowing look, “Phone.”

“Why should I even—”

“So you don’t want Yuuri’s number?”

And then Viktor gave his phone without shame.

Phichit hummed as he typed in Yuuri’s number. He handed it to Viktor, “I’ll let you choose what to name Yuuri’s contact~” He purred and left without further ado.

God is alive. Viktor thinks.

His phone vibrated. It was a text from an unknown number.

_I never told you but I also got your number so I could give it to Yuuri. He’s a shy boy so texting him would be a better option if you want to know him better ;)_

_Ps. You better text him first when I tell you that he has your number~_

_Pps. You should also save my number for emergency cases._

_-Phichit._

Viktor never hesitated to save Phichit’s number too.

 

…

…

…

 

Every time you try to insert Phichit in something, one thing always happens.

Things escalate quickly.

_Like. **Too quickly**_

That was one of the very reasons why Yuuri doesn’t want to associate Phichit with anything for most of the times. He still loves Phichit as his best friend but sometimes he really wants things to go his pace.

Except things got thrown off course because he had unexpectedly received Viktor’s number

Which was something he couldn’t really get no matter how hard he tries.

But now he has.

And he’s internally screaming.

How the hell can Phichit manage to do something so hard in a matter of a few minutes?

He’s thankful by the way.

“I told Viktor that he’ll text first so you don’t have to do much.” Says Phichit as he scrolled down his instagram newsfeed; occasionally posting something like a selfie or something like that.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“I know. I’m a pretty awesome best friend.”

“No. I mean Viktor already texted—”

Phichit fell off his seat, “HE WHAT?” He stood from his place and stared at Yuuri’s screen.

_From: Viktor <3 _(Ps. It was Phichit who did that but Yuuri never complained)

_Your friend gave me your number… Phichit if I remember correctly. I just want to say hi and good night :D_

The two of them stared at the phone, “Goddamn it Nikiforov.” Phichit commented.

“Should I reply—”

“ _Definitely_ reply.” He was attempting to reach for Yuuri’s phone but it got out of reach, “I’ll reply this for you—”

“Nu-uh! You’ll say something unnecessary!”

“It’s nothing out of the blue! You’ll end the convo too fast if I let you reply—”

And so they were squalling over who gets to reply the text. Phichit means no harm except for having their relationship move forward and Yuuri just wants to start decent.

Both are good argues really.

It’s one of those accidental times that when you forget that when the phone’s lights are on, it means that it’s screen is already touch sensitive. They continue to fight over the phone that they forget that it kept hitting a bunch of keys.

“Wait— _WAIT!_ Phichit I might send something wrong!” Yuuri shouted, effectively stopping their childish fight.

Good thing because the reply box looked ridiculous. It was a mix of random numbers, letters and symbols… and emojis…

He was supposed to press the backspace but you know how sometimes your finger could be clumsy…

He accidentally pressed enter.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

_To: Viktor <3_

_Ay’fw9JAS5419[0^%]PS(*9  \\\\(_ _♡_ _°_ _▽_ _°_ _♡_ _)//_

“WHY! WHYYY!?”

“Yuuri calm down! That’s an accident! NOW HURRY AND ADD ANOTHER TEXT TO CLEAR THINGS UP!”

Yuuri typed like his life depended on it and hit send.

.

_To: Viktor <3_

_I’m so sorry about that text! My phone was in my pocket I didn’t know it hit send “oTL_

.

Phichit looked impressed, “I never knew you were fast in thinking up reasons…"  He saw Yuuri’s screen light up again, “Wow he’s fast.”

 

_From: Viktor <3_

_No harm done <3 correct me if I’m wrong but is this >>\\\\(_ _♡_ _°_ _▽_ _°_ _♡_ _)// called an emoji? It’s really cute :D_

“Psh. I bet he meant you’re cute.” Phichit commented. He leaned forward, “Well? Aren’t you going to reply?”

Yuuri raised a brow, “Phichit are you seriously going to watch all of this?”

“At least until I know you two are positively going to hook up, yes.” He replied, not taking his eyes off his screen.

Yuuri sighed, “I can’t believe Celestino let you go here…”

“On the condition that I train extra hard after this!”

“When are you going back anyways?”

“Tomorrow night but I’m making sure you two hook up—like— _really hook up~”_ He wiggled his brows over to Yuuri who rolled his eyes affectionately and laughed.

“That’ll take some time you know.”

“I knooooow.”

 

_To: Viktor <3_

_Yeah. That’s an emoji :))) I like using them._

_Also I’m going to sleep so good night too_

_おやすみなさい_

_(─_ _﹃_ _─) z z Z Z_

_From: Viktor <3_

_Night <333_

_спокойной ночи_

Yuuri has never been giddy over the light exchange.

…

…

…

Yuuri was never an early bird but for some unfathomable reason, he was awake around 4:30 am.

His alarm was set to ring at 6:00 am.

Unable to go back to sleep, he goes to the ocean.

The best thing about getting out to the beach at early morning was that there were less people but more life. The little crabs were slowly trudging their way to the ocean. Some shells were digging themselves back under the sand every time they get exposed thanks to the ocean waves. And at the distance, Yuuri could hear some marine life jumping out every now and then.

He headed towards their boats and disposed his upper shirt.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Yuuri smiled, knowing exactly who was the man behind him, “I could say the same thing to you.”

“Доброе утро!” Viktor greeted

 “おはよ!” Yuuri greeted back.

Viktor noticed Yuuri’s bare chest. He blushed and looked at the side, “Am I interrupting you on something?”

Yuuri looked at his shirt in his hand and ignited crimson red, “Nonono! I was just out for a swim!”

“May I join?”

It took a second and a half, “Sure.”

…

Viktor came back with his swimming outfit. It was still morning but it felt hot. He left his towel on the anchored boat and joined Yuuri in the ocean. It was a great experience to have a special one on one time with Yuuri.

He was captivating.

Yuuri was graceful in the water (not like he wasn’t as graceful on land though). He swam around Viktor as though inviting him to play.

Said Russian man put on his snorkels and dived down.

It was like a fairytale that only existed in books. It was like… like Cinderella meeting her prince charming or—OR like (okay fine) Ariel and her love.

His hands found itself intertwining with Yuuri’s webbed ones as they went further down the ocean to see more marine life. It was one of Viktor’s best moments if it weren’t for him lacking oxygen a few seconds later.

They go back to the surface. Yuuri was laughing while Viktor feigned death, “Yuuri! You could’ve killed me!”

“You could’ve just asked me to used one of our oxygen tanks you know.” He guided him back to the ~~butt~~ boat and made him use one of the tanks.

Yuuri is a distracting being, Viktor muses as he watches Yuuri strap the thing around him. He poked Yuuri’s cheek and held a tender smile.

Yuuri leaned to the touch and splashed water on Viktor’s face

“HOW DARE YOU!”

Yuuri had already fled by then but Viktor isn’t one to give up without a fight. He chased that wonderful merman (ultimately failing because wooh _Merman)_

_(_ He should might as well become Barnacle Boy if the time comes)

There was this one time Yuuri strayed too close to Viktor that he got caught.

That was the time when Viktor discovered that Yuuri is ticklish.

(And that was the same time when Viktor found out that he couldn’t get enough of this beautiful man’s laugh)

They played tag in the water. It wasn’t really a fair game because _merman_. Viktor was sure that this was heaven because he had never felt so much fun with someone before (drinking and fucking buddies aren’t included because that’s not what Life and Love had meant).

Yuuri dipped under the water again and pulled a back flip as he launched himself in the air.

Seeing it up-close was breath taking.

“Amazing.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head.

A large camera lens emerged from below.

Viktor made the world’s most unmaniliest (if that’s even a word) scream as he mistook it for a weird bug-eyed creature.

Phichit’s head appeared soon after.

Yuuri didn’t look amused but his face never showed anything but fondness, “Seriously?”

“I’d like to be the first witness of my best bro’s love life.” He replied, taking pictures of the two in the process.

It took Viktor approximately three… five..? Ten (?) seconds to realize that Phichit also had a tail similar to Yuuri’s. He pointed at Phichit’s tail, “You’re also a merman??” His voice was an octave higher but still.

Phichit raised a brow, “You’re in this island yet you don’t know what’s in here??” He returned with the same level of incredulousness.

“I never knew okay.” Viktor raised his hands defensively, “Yuuriiii! Your friend is being mean to meeee!!!” He went and hid behind Yuuri’s back.

Phichit held back an amused smile and started to explain, “You should be more surprised when guests booking Yu-Topia aren’t marine based!”

Viktor pointed himself, “Should I be surprised now.” He said with dry sarcasm.

“Yuuuriiiii! Your _friend_ is being mean to meeee!!” Phichit swam to Yuuri and hugged him like his life depended on it.

 

…

 

They laughed at the nonsense.

 

…

…

…

_“For crying out loud Viktor—”_

“I got his number and everyday keeps getting better!”

Chris paused and smiled, “ _ABOUT TIME! SO tell me about your date—”_

“Yeaah I should’ve told you that I still haven’t _exactly_ asked him out yet.”

_“Oh for fuck’s sake—”_

…

…

…

“He’s in denial really. He’s not going to budge until Viktor is the one who’s going to say it.” Phichit said, observing Yuuri’s shrunken form. He leaned towards Mari and sighed, “If you saw them that time, you’d mistake them as a married couple in the middle of their honeymoon session.”

_“Phichit stop!!”_

“Nu-uh dear child.” He held up his phone and set it to video recording, “ _And here you see a rare Yuuri Katsuki ACTUALLY pining for this ever famous man named Viktor Nikiforov.”_ He moved in closer only to be thrown off course by a flying bed sheet.

“Phichit come oooonnn!!” The Japanese man whined.

Said man only laughed, “But I’m serious! You’re just there sighing in your bed _clearly_ thinking of Viktor!” He continued recording, “Trust me, you’ll laugh at this once you two get together.”

“You could have that saved for their wedding.”

Yuuri groaned, “Mari-neechan… not you too.”

…

…

_From: Viktor <3_

_Are you free tonight? :3_

_To: Viktor <3_

_Yeah~ Where to?_

_From: Viktor <3_

_The one where there are bean bags by the sea!!! :D It looks nice to sit on while listening away. And there’s this nice lady which somehow reminds me of you she said she’ll take care of Makka for me while I’m out for the night_

_To: Viktor <3_

_Sounds like a plan_ _⁽⁽⁽_ _୧(_ _Ò_ _ヮ_ _Ó;;)_ _୨_ _⁾⁾⁾_ _Let’s meet at the lobby. Does 9 sound good?_

_From: Viktor <3_

_Absolutely <3 <3 <3 <3_

…

…

Yuuri gave Phichit a dangerous look.

“Is there something wrong, my dear best bro?”

Yuuri just showed him the screen where his previous conversation with Viktor left off. He raised a brow and held himself from commending how Phichit still feigned innocence.

(Well at least for a good few seconds)

“Okay, you got me. You deserve to enjoy life you know.” Phichit reasoned. While he’s aware that it wasn’t right for him to reply to Viktor without Yuuri’s consent, he knows that things won’t go further without the push Yuuri needs. He sat from his bed and crossed his legs, “That and Viktor deserves to see the spice! I can’t believe he doesn’t know your night duties!”

Yuuri hmph-ed, “Just in case you’re forgetting something, you have to leave at that time and am I not going to see you to the airport???”

“Yuuri. I’m not _ten_. I can handle myself. YOU—” He poked at Yuuri’s chest, “On the other hand, has some relationship building to do.” He fixed his luggage ready to be transported anytime. He took out his phone, ignoring Yuuri’s anger, “Smile for the camera dude!”

(Yuuri just can’t stay angry)

…

…

…

Viktor stared at his phone for the umpteenth time of the day. He was… he was in _awe_ at whatever magic it held.

He has a date!

Err… well not _exactly_ a date but the thought is there.

“How..?” He slowly asked.

Chris sighed and helped himself in Viktor’s other available bed, “There’s a thing called ‘casualness’ Viktor. I still can’t believe you can’t low-key flirt with the guy.”

“And I still can’t believe you left your boyfriend just so you can help me hook up with Yuuri.”

“Touché”

 

**_Earlier this day_ **

****

_It was weird. It was absolutely weird. It was the weirdest thing the Viktor had witnessed for today._

_Chris was the one who was calling him first. Viktor is absolutely positive that this is about him and his inability to excessively flirt with Yuuri. He stared at his phone for a good few seconds before—_

_“Hey..!” He awkwardly greeted. He looked at the side and massaged he back of his neck. The Chris on the other side of the screen had his fingers locked together and covered the lower part of his face. His eyes were set to predatory mode and for some goddamn reason the lights were dramatically adjusted for the atmosphere._

_“Viktor.” Chris started, “My boyfriend and I have come to a conclusion to help you with your unhealthy pining. I’ll be arriving there around night time so don’t expect much because I’ll be needing my beauty sleep. Tell me everything there is to know because I am frustrated with your progress.”_

_“That was great babe!” Chris’s boyfriend (probably behind the camera) commended._

_And just like that, Chris was back to his normal self, “Let’s not forget that I am also a great actor myself!” He then turned back to the camera, “But seriously Viktor. I really AM going there~” He gestured to his now fixed luggage, “I booked myself a flight and I am most likely to stay in your room at least until the next day!”_

_“I… I don’t know what to say Chris…”_

_“Tut-tut Viktor. Thank me when you two are officially dating~”_

_On cue Chris’ door opened and more familiar voices boomed from then, “CHRIS! ARE YOU TALKING TO VIKTOR?! OMYGOSH LEMME IN!”_

_Mila. Viktor thinks._

_Chris was shoved aside and Mila’s face came into view, “How come you only Face Time Chris??? How about us?!!!” She shouted. She grabbed for the camera and started walking away. Chris in the background was shouting, “That’s my phone dear!! Don’t spirit it away!” and it was replied by: “I’ll return it after I get the others to see Vitya!”_

_She turned back to Viktor, “Yuri is also kinda lonely you know!” She started. She looked left and right and leaned in, “He’s not going to admit it but he also misses you!”_

_Viktor chuckled, “I miss everyone if that’s what you wanted to hear.”_

_“ACTUALLY! We’re more curious about your love life! We’ve been hearing Chris whine a lot about your sad one-sided unrequited love~”_

_Viktor made a face, “It’s not one-sided… nor unrequited at that!”_

_“That’s what anyone who’s in denial says.” She countered. She seemed to have reached a new room as she shouted, “Yo guys! Viktor’s online!”_

_It was like the usual thing and Viktor was hit by a huge wave of homesickness. Georgi was pretending to be happy that Viktor was getting a brand new feel of love (yeah… he’s still not over Anya). Yuri was shouting at Viktor for being dumb and stupid and that he should go back to acting because he’s already a clean man because the media was already dealt with. Mila, of course, kept cooing at Viktor's love life._

_Yakov and Lilia were there too!_

_Yakov could only gruff and say something about “Try not to do anything stupid” while Lilia was all, “You have my support in your happiness”_

_Needless to say, Viktor was absolutely touched with their positive feedbacks, “I… I would really want to stay here for a little bit longer.” He said, “There’s this person who I really want to know better.”_

_Mila squealed in delight, “TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED—”_

_“Don’t forget that you still have work following fast behind your back.” Yakov reminded._

_“Can we like have the set staged here?” Viktor was practically begging at this point, “I don’t think I’m ready to go just yet.”_

_“Vitya…” Yakov sighed, “One more month. And that’s it! You better do your job right young man!”_

_(No one really wanted to point out that Yakov can be such a softie sometimes)_

_(But yeah. Viktor is aware that Spartan is right up his alley once he returns.)_

_“Say! Can we meet Yuuri here?” Mila suggested. Yuri in the background raised a brow, clearly confused but still denying as so._

_“Hmm… having two Yu(u)ri’s is a confusing thing…”_

_“Let’s call Yuri Yurio!”_

_“THAT’S GREAT!”_

_“I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW!”_

_“Just wait for a while! Let me see if he’s in the lobby!” Viktor got out of his room and greeted some people on the way out._

_In the lounging area, Viktor instantly spotted his favorite man and practically skipped all the way there, “Yuuri!”_

_Said man looked up from the magazine he was reading, “Hey there!” He greeted. He looked at Viktor’s phone, curious because he was holding it in a weird position, “Are you playing something?” He asked._

_“Nope!” Viktor chirped and sat next to Yuuri, their thighs touching each other. None of them seemed to mind the close contact. He showed the phone to show Mila, Yuri and Georgi’s faces, “My friends wanted to see you!”_

_“OOoh! Gosh Viktor he looks so adorable!” Mila cooed. If she could just put her fingers on Yuuri’s cheek, she would have lovingly pinched it by then._

_Yuuri blushed and looked at Viktor for an explanation._

_“I… uhh… talk about you more than I have originally thought about.” He sheepishly admitted. Yuuri could’ve sworn that there was a light blush gracing Viktor’s features that time._

_And wow Viktor talks about Yuuri!_

_Yuuri looked down and stared at his lap, red hues slowly making its way up to his cheeks, “Oh.”_

_“Is-is that a bad thing??”_

_“Nonono! It’s just that… it kinda makes me feel happy.” And Yuuri had never felt something so honest come out of his mouth._

_Viktor threw his signature heart shaped smile and engulfed Yuuri in a tight hug, “You’re so adaorable! And I’m so lucky to meet a guy like you!!”_

_And if it were possible, Yuuri turned redder than he already was._

_“YOU TWO ARE GROSS! GET A ROOM!” Shouted a Yuri Plisetsky as he disappeared from the view._

_Both of them were already beet red by then, “I… uh.” Viktor cleared his throat and threw and awkward laugh then back to the Face Time._

_“Yuri is an angsty teenager. You get the point” Georgi commented to ease up the tension._

_“We call him Yurio now!” Viktor supplied. It was a bit forced but all the more reason to help remove the awkward tension._

_“Yuri… you mean Yuri Plisetsky right?” Yuuri commented, “I liked his performance in Finding Agape.”_

_“You were there too right, Viktor?” Mila pointed and God knows what, Yuuri felt his cheeks heating up again. Curse his ability to instantly know movies starring Viktor._

_“Hmm, yeah and it was fun seeing Yurio so soft and precious!”_

_“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU OLD MAN!” Yuri shouted from the background._

_They all laughed, Yuuri included. It was so cute that Yuri sounded so angry but never even bother to leave until the chatting session was done._

_“Oh. Masumi is saying that Chris is leaving now. Awwwww”_

_“You do know that you have your own phone to Face Time me, right?” Viktor said, pointing at Mila’s phone at the table behind her._

_“Oh yeah.” She cheerfully replied, “Also! I want to go to the beach too! VITYAAAA WE WANT TO GO THERE TOO!!”_

_“Ask Yakov!!” He shouted back._

_Then the connection was terminated._

_Viktor and Yuuri’s face were reflected by Viktor’s phone. One… two… and they laughed._

_“You have great friends back there.” Yuuri commented, leaning on to Viktor’s shoulder._

_“I’m just lucky that I even have friends like them.” He replied, melting at some point thanks to the affectionate gesture._

_It took him more than his usual willpower to wrap his hands around Yuuri’s shoulder and attempt to kiss him senseless._

_…_

_…_

**Present time**

…

…

“CHRIS WHAT DO I WEAR! DOES THIS SHIRT LOOK GOOD? OR—OR HOW ABOUT THESE KHAKI PANTS? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH”

“Viktor! For fuck’s sake calm down!”

_Knock knock!_

Chris was the one to open the door and _beamed,_ “You must be Yuuri! Viktor doesn’t know how to shut up when he talks about you!”

Viktor who was frozen in the background robotically turned his head to his precious friend who doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. There he saw Yuuri fidgeting outside his room. Makkachin caught Yuuri’s scent and got out of bed just to greet him.

It was so endearing that his dog was also in love with this man.

Yuuri greeted Chris and Makkachin and went back to nervously fidgeting. Viktor took this as a cue to help the guy out. He strode to the door but not without wearing some pants (he was still bare with his upper half though. He’s not going to admit it but he loves seeing Yuuri unintentionally ogled at his appearance), “What brings such a lovely man here?” He started.

Yuuri rolled his eyes followed by a giggle. He looked down and played with the flyer in his hands. He closed his eyes shut and shoved the thing in Viktor’s face, “There’s a fire dance later! I gotta go ‘k BYE!” He ran away at the speed of nyoom.

Chris raised a brow over to Viktor, “I thought you couldn’t flirt. What the hell was that?”

Viktor looked perplexed, “Hmm? What do you mean?”

And this time, Chris was the one groaning out of frustration.

Viktor closed the door and read the flyer in his hand.

_“Have fun and enjoy the night! Tonight features the crowd’s favorite fire dancer EROS!”_

The flyer was pleasing to the eye and they even gave the silhouette of the said dancer. It aws a guy and Viktor’s going to admit that he’s curious.

Chris let out a low whistle, “I bet he’s inviting you to watch with him.”

“Are you not coming?”

“I wish I could but I’m jetlagged.” He replied as he made his way back to the bed. He stifled a yawn and hugged the other pillow, “Tell me everything tomorrow!”

“But—BUT WHAT DO I WEAR?!” Viktor went back to his current dilemma of finding the appropriate clothes for the event.

“Anything. Wear anything as long as they look good.”

Viktor went with black shirt and khaki pants for that day.

…

…

…

And so he waited for the time to pass and waited by the lounge. He’s curious alright.  What will Yuuri look like under more casual clothing (he’s saving the thought of Yuuri wearing his clothes one day but save it for when it becomes a more realistic dream).

Much to his dismay, Mari Katsuki was the one to meet him (and she’s amused as to how smitten the man could be), “Yuuri’s going to run late so you better save a seat for him for the fire dance.” She said and walked away.

“Wait!”

“?”

“Where is this held?”

Mari raised a brow but never questioned anything about it, “It just outside the hotel. You won’t get lost I promise you that.”

Viktor wanted to scoff but saved it for next time when Yuuri is officially his.

“Thanks” He said as he ran out of the hotel.

Mari could only shake her head in amusement. She peeked over to the employee’s lounge, “I swear Yuuri. He’s just as smitten as you are.”

“Shut up please.”

"And are you really going to wear that? I thought you hated that costume because it's not you usual comfy costume?"

"Uuugghhh."

…

…

…

Mari wasn’t lying when she said it was just outside the hotel. Good thing he went out earlier because more and more people keep coming and there were a few seats left. Minami spotted him first and jumped in front of him.

“MR. NIKIFOROV!”

One of these days, he might get a heart attack for completely different reasons. Viktor smiled and waved at the small guy.

Minami pointed at the seats in front and shouted, “Yuuri already reserved a seat!”

Viktor was wrong. He should’ve scoffed at Mari when he had the chance. Yuuri was already a step or two in front of the plan!

Viktor smiled nonetheless and sat in front.

(And he’s got to say that he was definitely looking forward to the fire dance)

Yuuri arrived a few moments later. He was wearing an overly huge jacket much to Viktor’s dismay. But his looks are ever so charming. He wasn’t wearing any glasses and his hair was slicked back.

(There should be a limit as to how a man could restrain)

Viktor’s eyes bulged when he saw Yuuri sit. (Fuck yes for those thighs), “What are you wearing under that?” He teased.

Yuuri smirked. _Yuuri fucking smitten for Nikiforov Katsuki smirked_. He tilted his head and ran a finger under Viktor’s jaw line, “You’ll know soon enough.” He teased back. Yuuri could’ve sworn Viktor growled like a hungry beast right after.

Viktor’s eyes dilated and whispered low in Yuuri’s ear, “I hope it will be something I like.”

It was like seeing two hungry (sexually frustrated) beasts. They kept their voices low and husky. Anyone nearby could feel the sexual tension. Their hearts pounded out of their chest and beated in sync with the heavy bass.

The emcee went in the middle and suddenly the crowd goes wild. His eyes darted to Yuuri who just nodded as though giving permission about something.

_“Good evening ladies and gents! How’s the night so far?!”_ He pointed the mic to the crowd who just shouted in glee, _“Great! Because I am so ready for tonight!”_ The crowd howled louder.

Viktor leaned in for anticipation and set his gaze to Yuuri, “Someone named Eros is going to dance tonight.” HE said.

Yuuri giggled, “That’s from the flyer _I_ gave you, right?”

Viktor did a sharp inhale and pointed at Yuuri, “I don’t remember you being so sassy young man.”

There was no reply as Yuuri stood from his place and stood in front of Viktor. Everyone’s eyes may be focused on him but Yuuri’s are totally just in focus and Viktor. He leaned and tilted Viktor’s chin to meet eye to eye, “Make sure to only look at me.”

It was like a command and Viktor’s gaze never left Yuuri for even a millisecond as he parted.

He stood proud in front of Viktor and slowly _ever-so agonizingly_ slowly pulled down the zipper of his jacket. Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat as he got his eyes feasting on Yuuri’s beautiful skin. The zipper exposed his bare chest (and fuck! Are those leather straps!?) then slowly down until it reached the end. Viktor concluded that those damn tight shorts will be the death of him.

Yuuri removed the jacket and Viktor wanted to scream, cover his eyes (but better yet to cover Yuuri up instead) and peek through his fingers then shout all over again and perhaps let a few blood to let loose as he saw Yuuri’s full ~~erotic~~ body.

Yuuri was wearing a few leather straps on his upper body that joins together at one point to meet at his hips (something which reminds Viktor of Yuuri’s tail in his merman form) and his tight shorts (not really tight but it gets the imagination going) were hugging his back figure perfectly. There was a half skirt attached to it and Viktor could imagine Yuuri’s hips swaying.

Viktor could feel something trickle down his nose. He wiped it the next instant.

Yuuri smirked and handed him his jacket for safe keeping.

And now Viktor could understand why people wolf whistled at him when he danced that one time with the chefs.

Everything went dead silent. There were so many candles by the corner and fire dancing equipments were ready.

And so the music began.

Yuuri licked his lips and sent a flying kiss over to Viktor (who swooned because yeah _Viktor also fucking smitten for Katsuki Nikiforov_ ). The SEXY Japanese man snaked his own body down to his curves and grabbed the blazing hoop conveniently placed behind him.

Viktor wanted to smack that ass when Yuuri bent down to grab it.

Yuuri lit it one by one in sync with the Eros beat and he started twirling it around, wearing it around his hips and let the lights flare up the show.

He was the absolute center of attraction as he removed the hoop and started to twirl it around with a dangerously increasing speed. His eyes were lighting with glee and adrenaline. He threw the loop in the air and caught it with one hand, twirling it down and around.

Two more fire dancers joined him on stage and stole the spotlight. The two were in sync with their own hoops, throwing up and around.

Yuuri returned with fire pois. He had them dancing dangerously near his body and down to the ground where it threw a straight line of flame. Yuuri stepped on that very flame to kill it and threw a look over to Viktor.

People were howling and applauding for the fire dancers in front.

But Viktor had that look registered as something else.

_Something’s coming. He just knows it._

Yuuri let the end of the flame pois to get tangled together and—

_~~A ferocious dragon barfed up a large fire, startling and enthralling Viktor~~ _

Yuuri spew gas directly to the tangled flame pois and marked the end of the fire dance. They threw flower s of different types, leis and laces.

 (Viktor was so sure that it wasn’t thrown by mistake)

Yuuri bowed and winked at Viktor the nodded his head to the side, suggesting that they go somewhere else.

Captivated, Viktor could only obey.

…

…

Viktor handed Yuuri’s jacket along the way.

Scratch that, Viktor ordered Yuuri to wear his jacket the moment they were away from prying eyes. It was partly to keep the raging beast hidden deep within Viktor from snapping and covering up that skin of his might (?) do the trick.

“So… fire dancer huh…” He awkwardly started. He inwardly winced at how Yuuri flinched at the mention of it, “I love it!” He immediately supplied.

“Err… Uh thank you.” Yuuri could’ve been blushing at the small fact that Viktor loved it but he just also finished dancing his routine so that’s probably the reason… hopefully. He timidly went closer to Viktor and gauged his reaction to moving closer.

Viktor, who noticed the action, never hesitated to lean closer until their shoulders were touching. He wrapped his fingers around Yuuri. He was satisfied when smaller fingers slowly curled around his palms. He leaned down to Yuuri’s ear, “I never knew fire dancers could be so seducing.” He lowly whispered.

Yuuri shuddered at the touch of Viktor’s hot breath, “I wanted to look my best.”

Viktor chuckled, “Oh Yuuri, you always look your best.” He placed a chaste kiss on the side of Yuuri’s forehead, freezing the next instant when he realized his own actions.

Yuuri who also seemed to be frozen in time realized that it was a kiss.

“Oh.” Viktor dumbly muttered. His cheeks burned and looked around if there were people eavesdropping on them.

For some unknown reason, the hotel’s lobby was unusually quiet.

He twirled Yuuri until they were facing each other. Yuuri was quiet but his eyes held an expressive yet questioning gaze, _‘What are we?’_ he seemed to ask.

Viktor manned up and held both of Yuuri’s hands together. It was so tight like he was afraid that Yuuri might go away, “I…” He started. Viktor’s gaze went down. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling parched. He threw his gaze back to Yuuri, “I… really like you. Like… like _like_ kind of feeling. I’ve liked you ever since our first meeting and I didn’t really want to take you to bed without getting to know you first and _you_ are the first person who I really wanted to know better— _I mean_ Makkachin likes you _but_ I LOVE YOU MORE though I do wish that you also like me too—please don’t tell Makkachin than and—Yuuri?!”

Yuuri was still frozen in place, finding it hard to believe that Viktor Nikiforov is _actually_ _confessing to him and not the other way around_. Tears just seemed to fall like they have minds of their own. His shoulders were shivering and his hands returned the grip to Viktor. He doesn’t know if he should continue to cry but heck to it, Yuuri found his way to insert a soft smile at the thought of Viktor loving him back.

“Did—Did I hurt you somewhere? Oh gosh, Yu-Yuuri?!” Like a silly panicking man, Viktor failed to notice the small smile gracing Yuuri’s features.

He was shut up with a shy but aggressive hug. Yuuri’s arms draped around Viktor’s broad shoulders, “What would you do if I said I love you too?”

Viktor’s hands were on Yuuri’s waist when he tensed up, “You love me too?”

Yuuri giggled as he retracted from the hug to show Viktor his extremely happy face, “For quite a while now.”

Viktor leaned in to capture Yuuri’s lips, “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

A flying toilet roll flew across the lobby hitting Viktor head.

“GET A ROOM!”

Yuuri was sorry that he bit Viktor’s tongue that night. He apologized to Viktor and shouted a long string of Japanese most probably directed to Mari.

Viktor could only accept the apology while soothing his poor bitten tongue. He’s at fault really. Like… they were about to make out in the fucking lobby.

Viktor’s phone vibrated.

 

_From: Gia-CUM@me_

_I saw what happened ;) consider yourself a lucky man because I moved in to a new room~ I also asked for your sake in advance but THE ROOMS ARE TOTALLY SOUND PROOF IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN HARHARHAR >:D_

_Ps. I’m at the room across yours~ l u c k y !!!_

Viktor pressed his lips on Yuuri’s hairline, “My room is nearby. Wanna go?”

Yuuri let himself get dragged by Viktor the moment he gave his consent. Along the way, Viktor mentioned that no one is in his room and that Chris is just an overly supportive friend with an equally supportive boyfriend.

He opened the door and offered Yuuri to take a shower first. Of course Viktor wanted to go together with Yuuri but that’d be going too fast. He gave Yuuri a clean shirt then later on realized that Yuuri wouldn’t have underwear and wearing Viktor’s might be too much.

“I’ll get some from your sister.” He said, dashing off to meet Mari to get Yuuri some fresh underwear much to Yuuri’s chagrin.

Yuuri was in the middle of showering when Viktor had finally arrived. He knocked on the door and placed the pair of underwear and his glasses on the extra clothes Viktor lent him.

Viktor already took off his shirt—a habit he had developed for living alone all these years (well it’s also because he was uncomfortably sweaty but yeah habit). He probably has to thank that kind lady in the lobby for keeping Makkachin for the night.

He heard the tap turn off followed by the sounds of shower curtain moving.

Viktor was already preoccupying himself with anything that caught his attention. He stood from his bed and fixed everything there is to fix.

He heard Yuuri shuffling with the clothes.

Viktor found himself walking in circles. When he heard the bathroom door open, he settled back to the bed like he wasn’t really waiting or anticipating or anything like that—pshhh _no_.

Yuuri came out of the bathroom, cheeks tinted a light hue of red and smiled at Viktor, “Thanks for letting me use your bath and clothes … and getting me underpants… and getting my glasses too!”

Viktor would probably not get tired of kissing this man.

Yuuri slightly tilted his head to the side, “Viktor? Are you alright?”

The Russian man snapped out of his trance and finally got a good view of Yuuri. He made a mental note to make Yuuri wear his clothes everyday if possible and make sure that he stays that way. His clothes were big so it was just hanging on Yuuri’s frame. He only had underwear underneath and Viktor’s imagination was already running wild.

 He cleared his throat and, “Yes?” Viktor wanted to punch himself preferably in the face. His voice was an octave higher and he couldn’t feel even more embarrassed than that. He stood up, ushered Yuuri to the bed, “Wait here and I’ll take a shower too!”

Yuuri could only nod in reply as Viktor dashed to the bathroom.

The door closed with a light click.

He saw his own flustered reflection and pointed at it, “You _will_ be cool about this.”

With a nod, he found his new born self and started to strip off his pants.

_And I don’t have any extra clothes here nor towels._

He grunted and went out again to get the extra pairs of things he needs. He casted Yuuri a silly heart shaped smile, “Be back in a jiff!”

Yuuri giggled (he can listen to that all day and not get tired) and brushed it off with a light reply, “Take the time you need.”

Viktor swooned and back to the bathroom.

He saw his flustered reflection again. He sighed and pointed at it again, “We need to compromise. Yuuri loves me and…” He found himself grinning like the silly man he was (is) and covered his face, “He _loves_ me back omygosh!” He couldn’t stop his smile from fading and he decided to just let it be and took the shower ~~(and comfort)~~ he needs.

By the time he was finished, he just let his sweat pants hang loose on his waist and let the towel drape across his shoulders. No harm done really.

He silently opened the door and he tip toed out of the bathroom in hopes of surprising Yuuri. Instead he saw the younger male adorably sleeping while hugging the other pillow. Viktor just smiled and got his camera. He took one picture but one became two and two became four and Viktor didn’t know when or how he even stopped taking pictures after that.

He wanted to post one picture over to his untouched instagram.

Just one.

One piece of his life that would maybe blow up the internet.

He closed his phone and put it aside.

He was about to take the other bed but Yuuri somehow got out of his sleep, “Viktor..?”

“Did I wake you up?”

Yuuri sleepily shook his head and gestured for him to come, “Sleep here…”

“I might cuddle you to death.”

“Just come’re.”

Weak as he can be, Viktor obeyed and settled himself beneath the sheets. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to grab the extra warmth as he drifted back to sleep.

Viktor’s heart was (surprisingly) calm despite having Yuuri near him.

It felt nice.

He loves it.

He gingerly caressed Yuuri’s hair and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. He could feel the bliss of Yuuri having the same scent of shampoo as him.

“おやすみなさい Yuuri.”

He saw a small smile curve on Yuuri’s lips.

“спокойной ночи Viktor.”

Viktor now knows that he will die as a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> [ the dancing chefs are real ](https://www.google.com.ph/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjNrM2Tp_7UAhUCvrwKHfnjCs8QtwIINzAC&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjXOO-R6yIsE&usg=AFQjCNEOBbYABwYnzzrRjbwwkjY_hLHv2Q)   
>  [ The fire props are real ](https://www.google.com.ph/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjonvupp_7UAhXFVLwKHV3LBDsQFggfMAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.renegadejuggling.com%2Four-products%2Ffire-props%2F&usg=AFQjCNG-EzEW78LSrTseKRaoAKuaihURYw)   
>  [ the male fire dancer costumes are comfy af ](https://www.google.com.ph/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fthumbs.dreamstime.com%2Fx%2Ffire-dance-2531-7593519.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dreamstime.com%2Fstock-image-hawaiian-fire-dancer-2530-image7504961&docid=pjBmjQD26MMpiM&tbnid=bMgvYCt1kHP5rM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjqi_7Ep_7UAhXIfLwKHew-CHcQMwgsKAowCg..i&w=400&h=418&itg=1&bih=627&biw=1360&q=male%20fire%20dancer&ved=0ahUKEwjqi_7Ep_7UAhXIfLwKHew-CHcQMwgsKAowCg&iact=mrc&uact=8)
> 
> AND THIS IS [ MERYUURI ](http://changgome.tumblr.com/post/162762902363/changgome-meryuuri-for-a-fic-i-am-yet-to)
> 
> SHAMELESS PLUUUUG  
> [ instagram](https://www.instagram.com/changgome/) , [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Changgomeep) and [ facebook](https://www.facebook.com/changgome/) xD


End file.
